The Late Journal Entries of Frederick Alpin
by Termenoid
Summary: Frederick Alpin underwent a botched ritual that caused him to become totally convinced that he was a god. These late journal entries will explain what happened those few, fateful days. I have rated it K just to be safe, as there is a bit of violence in it, but none of which is explained in great detail.


The journal of Frederick Alpin, excerpt.

Day One:  
Am leaving Fallcrest today on Spartacus the Crodlu. Good thing, too. Some shady characters in robes have been watching me wherever I go. I managed to get away from them to write this, but I don't know how long I have before one of them starts bothering me again. I shall take my leave along with a few traders and their carts, for there is safety in numbers, and my mission is one of suspected danger. Disappearances have plagued the nearby town of Hinterville for weeks, and only in a certain part of the forest. I had better leave now. The public restroom can only be used as a hiding place for so long before someone else needs it.

Day Two: Spartacus and I have left with several trading caravans, who gladly let us tag along. Traders have always been my favorite kind of person. It is difficult to write this on Spartacus' back, as he is not the smoothest ride, but he is a good fighter and is fast, and that is all I need. And a good saddle, I'm getting sore. Maybe I should ask one of the traders about one.

Day Three: We came to a fork in the path, and all but one of the traders who was bound for Hinterville went left. I had to take the path to the right, to get to the point where the disappearances took place. The road quickly became darker and more ominous. Horrible noises came from both sides of me, and slithering things wrapped around Spartacus' legs. Good thing his beak is sharp, he bit them right off. The other trader is glad to have me along, for I am armed with a longsword and a wand. And, of course, Spartacus.

Day Seven:  
Dramatic change of events.

I've never hurt this badly in my life.

I was attacked on the road just after I finished my journal entry from day three.

It was the men in robes who spied on me in Fallcrest.

A few humans, many elves, and a dragonborn. They all jumped me at once.

I slit a human's throat, and impaled the dragonborn...

But an elf stuck his sword all the way through me. I thought I was dead, right then and there.

They hobbled Spartacus. I think they want to eat him.

They healed me just enough to stablize my condition, but not enough so that I could run if given the chance.

I have a horrible scar on my stomach.

They let me keep my journal. I don't know why. Maybe they didn't see it.

If they wanted to kill me, they wouldn't have healed me. They would have just let me bleed out.

I don't know what they want.

I'm afraid.

Day Eight:  
I overheard a guard talking to someone who had a voice that was both wispy and gravelly at the same time. The guard said that "he is ready for the ritual, My Lord." The horrible voice said to heal me and bind me. I cringed when I heard it. I had no idea why they would heal me again now, if they didn't want to earlier. Then I heard the voice getting closer. The thing who possessed the voice entered the cell. I would have gasped or yelled, but my diaphragm was in no condition to let me do so. Then, the Eidolon snapped me away from my thoughts and back to reality by saying-"This body shall do finely."  
My eyes widened, but still I was incapable of enunciating a sound.

The thing was both humanoid... and entirely inhuman. It looked to be made of stone... crudely cut, with runes covering every inch of it. I knew of this creature, but I had hoped to be fortunate enough never to meet one. An Eidolon. A golem animated by a spark of divine essence from a god itself. The creation of an eidolon often goes awry, and the eidolon decides that it is a god. It recruits followers, and forms a cult to itself. I had no idea what it wanted from me, but I guessed it didn't want me to join its chain of followers.

Day Nine:  
Their plan with me is to take me out of the cell, bind me to an obsidian obelisk with the same runes on it as the eidolon, and use a ritual to transfer the eidolon's conciousness into my body. Apparantly, it wishes for a body of flesh so that it may pass inconspicuously through settlements, and a runed golem simply could not do that. I bribed a guard with the money I keep in my shoe to tell me. I hope he lied, but my instincts tell me he didn't.

Day Ten:  
I don't know what is happening to me... my body isn't changing, but my mind is spinning... I can barely write... But I had better start from the ritual... I was healed. I no longer felt the pain that had been there before. The ritual worked according to plan until it was almost finished... but Spartacus ran into the Eidolon, I guess he had broken free. The Eidolon screamed, as he evaporated into a tiny spark of red light, and the spark suddenly raced to me and plunged into my chest. I almost screamed, but the spark left no mark, nor any pain apart from an annoying tingling sensation in the vicinity of my heart. Spartacus bit the chains binding me to the obelisk, instantly breaking them, and I ran. The last I heard of Spartacus was a large ruckus, and when I turned around, he was underneath several burly orcs who were beating at him with their spiked clubs. I ran to help him, but several dragonborn with pikes blocked my way and chased me out of the camp. I evaded them after a while, and circled back to the eidolon's cult... but there was no sign of Spartacus. My throat tightened. I moved silently away into the forest... but after several minutes I felt a searing pain in my heart. I dropped to my knees. The pain subsided after a few moments, but when I stood and walked again, the pain returned. So here I am... on my knees... writing this down... the spark of divinity from the eidolon is changing me mentally... I don't know how long I can hold on... if you find this journal... and read this... help me...

Day Eleven:

IT IS A GREAT DAY FOR THE WORLD, THE FEYWILD, AND THE SHADOWFELL ALIKE! THE GREAT GOD FRED HAS ARRIVED!

~End.  



End file.
